


Midnight Hour

by PHanTom (Lineonad)



Category: Wonder Egg Priority, Wonder Egg Priority (Anime), ワンダーエッグ・プライオリティ| Wandā Eggu Puraioriti
Genre: F/F, spy AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29457801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lineonad/pseuds/PHanTom
Summary: Astraon, a kingdom lead by the Aonuma’s, was known for creating illegal nuclear powered weapons. The E.G.G has been tasked to eradicate the royals and destroy the nuclear weapons.Ai has been tasked to murder the princess but can she really kill a beautiful girl who makes her heart beat.
Relationships: Aonuma Neiru/Ohto Ai
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Midnight Hour

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Slow updates

Ai leaned against the wall, her arms crossed in front of her chest. Moon light entered the dark room, lighting the room with it’s glow. Beside her, their ally clucked their tongue before mumbling a complain. “Why is Momoe so late?” The blonde girl played with a strand of her. “The party is already starting and we might not be able to make it in time to see the Aonumas. Heck, they might have already left.” 

The door to the room opened and the smell of lavender filled the room. They turned their heads to find Momoe wearing a long white polo with a black vest matched with black jeans. She tugged at the ribbon, “I’m sorry I’m late. It’s just that I had trouble tying this ribbon, it’s kinda irritating.” Rika rolled her eyes at her before she approached the auburn haired girl. She muttered something under her breath as she began tying the ribbon. When she finished, she took a step back and smiled. “Perfecto! You look like a lady killer.” 

Momoe frowned slightly. Although their mission was to eradicate the royal’s, she didn’t want to kill them. But she had no choice, this was her mission. And she had to do it. Acca and Ura-Acca had assigned them this mission along with Saijo Kurumi. Their task was to get as much information about the nuclear bomb as possible. As for Ai, well her mission was not an easy task, to kill the oldest princess of the Aonuma family. 

The Aonumas were the rulers of Astraon and they were liked by everyone inside and outside the kingdom. They had great relations with the other kingdoms and they were always invited to parties. But what everyone didn’t know was that they were planning to use their nuclear weapons to destroy the other kingdoms and kidnap their citizens to make them their slaves. Nobody wanted that. That is why The E.G.G was created to stop this from happening. 

“Where’s Saijo?” Momoe asked them as she looked around the room. “She already left. She hated waiting.” Rika answered her question with a shake of her head. “Honestly that girl is so impatient.” 

“Can’t really blame her though. It is my fault.” Momoe escaped a deep sigh before shaking her head. Rika clapped her fingers and smirked. “Now that everyone is here let’s hurry up and let’s eat some caviar.” 

“ You mean do our job.” Momoe raised an eyebrow at Rika who gave her a grin. She playfully punched Momoe’s arm which made the girl glare at her. “Yeah let’s do our job.” Rika chuckled before turning towards Ai. Her expression turned soft as she gave the blue haired girl a thumbs-up. “You know what to do.” Ani the darkness, Rika saw Ai nod. The mission was on. 

.................................. 

Bright lights dazzled the room as guests dressed in gorgeous dresses and flashy tuxedos filled the room. Their voices could be heard from every direction, talking to each other about the latest news and gossip. Servants dressed in their usual uniforms carried trays filled with snacks on tiny plates or glasses filled with wine that must have costed them a lot of money. Rika and Momoe stood, holding glasses of wines in their hand. A few meters away from them was Saijo, chatting with the other guests with a fake smile. Saijo turned, and when Rika waved her hand, she excused herself and approached them. Her smile faded and she clucked her tongue. “Where have you guys been? Do you realize how tired I am talking with these people?!” Rika rolled her eyes at her. Momoe took a step back and waited for them to argue. Although they were allies, the two of them never had a good relationship. Rika didn’t like it when Saijo gave her sarcastic comments and Saijo didn’t like it when Rika asks her for money. To Momoe, it seemed like this two would never get along ever. Not even in a thousand years. Rika took Saijo’s glass from her head making the two girls stare at her in shock. Pouring the contents on the floor, Rika gave Saijo a grin. “You shouldn’t be out here having fun. How much information did you get?” Saijo clenched her fists and furrowed her brows, this was not going to end well. “I got a lot, thanks for asking. At least I wasn’t late like you and aren’t you drinking as well?” 

“You’ve got a lot of nerve asshole.”

“Well no shit Sherlock it’s because of you I became one.”

“Well if you could fuck off over there and stop acting like a slut then we would be getting a lot of information right now!”

“I am not a slut.”

As the two argued back and forth, Momoe couldn’t help but wonder about Ai and how she was doing. “Did she finish the job already?”

Ai took a deep breath as she made her way to the balcony of the princess. Her back leaned against the wall and her eyes stared at the open space in front of her. She didn’t dare look down, afraid to see the buildings below her. She imagined herself slipping and falling to her death and the thought of that sent a cold shiver down her spine. Cold wind hit her face as she shook the thought away. She promised herself that won’t happen and that she would finish the job as soon as possible. Taking another step, Ai jumped off the platform and landed on the balcony. She took a moment to catch her breath. Inside she could hear the faint voices of people arguing. Curiosity struck her, she approached the sliding door and pressed her ears against it. 

“Please Neiru. At least just for a moment.”

“I’m apologize but I am not coming down to meet them.”

“But-“

A loud bang hit Ai’s ears and she backed away from the sliding door. What was that all about? Footsteps came from the other side and they were getting closer. Panicked, Ai scanned her surroundings for a place to hide. She needed to. What was she going to do? Just stand there and say peek a boo?

And she can’t just tell the princess, ‘Hey I’m Ai and I’m going to kill you. LOL.’ That would be down right weird and embarrassing. Not to mention that would be a stupid act. As the door slowly creaked open, Ai quickly ran back to the platform and pressed her back against the wall. The door opened, she took a deep breath.

Her eyes landed on the princess and she couldn’t believe her eyes. She was down-right gorgeous. Heck if she was honest, she was the prettiest girl Ai had ever seen. Her dark green eyes matched her tan skin and her dark brown hair was tied into braids. She wore a long white dress which fitted her perfect figure. The girl leaned against the balcony, a sigh escaping her lips. “So annoying.” Heart beating in her chest, Ai found herself admiring her beauty. Ai wanted to get to know her, she looked so lonely. She looked like she needed a friend. She didn’t notice that she was leaning over and when she realized it, she was already to late. She fell face first on the balcony, and she landed with a thud. “Darn that hurts.” She cursed under her breath. 

“May I ask why you’re here?”

Ai looked up to see a pair of green eyes glaring at her. She quickly sat up, her eyes widen in shock. It was the princess alright and she was right in front of her. Multiple thoughts raced through her head as she began thinking about what to say to her. Unfortunately for her, her heart has already found the answer. “Wow you’re really pretty and you got a nice figure.” When the words left her mouth, she stared at the princess with a smile. When she realized what she said, her face turned red and she looked away, hoping she didn’t see her blush. “Um well thank you. What are you- by the way you really have pretty eyes.” Ai turned around to find herself staring at the princess’s face who was crouching right in front of her. Damn, she was really more beautiful up close, Ai bit her tongue to stop herself from saying something embarrassing.

“It’s Heterochromia isn’t?”

“What?”

“The one we’re you have different eye colors.”

“Oh yes but it’s mostly associated with dogs and cats.”

“I like it. It really is beautiful.”

Ai shook her head slowly. “I’m not actually pretty.” She leaned a little bit closer. “But if we are talking about true beauty. It’s you.”

There she goes again, letting her heart talk for her.

Ai wanted to hurl herself out of the balcony out of embarrassment. 

You know, that didn’t seem a bad idea now.

The princess turned away, muttering something under her breath before she stood up. She offered a hand to Ai who stared at it for a long time. “Don’t you want to get up?” Ai hesitated for a moment. She took her hand and stood up. Soft, they were soft, soft and slender. She wondered how can angel like her have soft hands. Thinking about it made Ai’s lips form a smile. “You can let go of my hand now.” Snapping out of her trance, Ai let go. Disappointed that she wasn’t able to hold it for too long. “Your hands are so soft.” She complimented the princess her eyes beaming. 

“Thank you.” She took a deep breath. “Now what are you doing here?”

“Oh I was um...” Ai began thinking about lies to tell her. She gave her a smile, “The stars were begging me to look at them up close and I wanted to feel the cold wind tugging at my skin. So I went up to the roof to gaze at the stars and the moon and began wondering if I can ever meet someone as beautiful as the stars in the night sky. “

“The moon God must have heard my prayers because as soon as I thought of that, I saw you in my vision and you took my breath away. I was to intrigued by your beauty and I-“ Ai stopped herself. What the hell, that wasn’t what she was thinking. ‘Gosh darn it brain, you’re working with heart aren’t you?’ 

“And I?” The princess raised an eyebrow at her. Ai quickly shook her head,” I-I didn’t notice I was leaning over the edge and I fell, face first to the ground.”

“Oh, is your face okay? Does it still hurt?”

“Well since I saw your face, the pain lessen a little. But if you kiss me on my forehead, I think it would be gone.

Ai mentally slapped herself for saying that. She wanted to die. She hated this.

The princess blinked at her, shook her head, and gave her a sad smile. “If that’s the case then so be it.” She leaned closer until Ai could smell the scent of roses. After the princess kissed her forehead, she felt her face flush and her ears turned red. Her heat pounded in her chest and she thought it would burst out any moment. 

“Oh dear it seems like it made it worse.

“No,no. I feel better now. It’s just that I’m cold.”

“If you’re cold then I insist we go inside.”

“There is no need your majesty.”

“No, I insist. This can be my apology, it is my fault that you were entranced by me and feel face first on my balcony. I think you need some rest. 

Taking her hand, the princess lead Ai to her room. But before they could enter, she looked over her shoulder and smiled.

“Before we enter, may I know your name?”

“It’s Ai.”

“Well Ai, from now on call me Neiru.”

“Alright your majes- I mean Neiru.}

Neiru escaped a soft giggle and Ai’s cheeks turned redder. “You’re cute and funny.” Ai gave he a smile. Who knew the princess had a nice laugh? 

As the two entered the room, Ai couldn’t shake the feeling that she had forgotten something. She shug it off, she would probably remember it later.


End file.
